1. Field of the Present Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to resistance exercising and in particular to the exercising of muscles of the arms including the biceps and triceps muscles.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Terpening, U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,232, discloses a method of exercising using an elastic band wherein the band is worn around the wrist just below the hand and includes a protrusion mounted on the inside of the band and positioned to apply pressure to the flexor Capri ulnaris muscle near the base of the hand while the hand is involved in an athletic activity. Vonk, U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,625, discloses a hand exerciser having an elastic structure with loops for receiving all five fingers of one hand at the terminal joint. The loops are connected to a common portion by elastic strips with the thumb essentially in a counterpoised position relative to the other fingers. Exercising is conducted by moving the hand between a flat orientation and a cupped orientation. Kasun, U.S. Pat. No. 6,986,728, discloses an elastic device with four loops connected in a side-by-side arrangement where the loops are sized to engaged four fingers of a hand in the manner of a conventional ring on each finger. The elastic loops are relaxed when the fingers are in side-by-side adjacency, and are stretched when the fingers are spread apart as with the palm of the hand on a flat surface.
The related art described above discloses elastic devices including simple bands which are used for the strengthening of the finders, hand, and wrist for general conditioning and for overcoming disease and malfunction. However, the prior art fails to recognize or teach the method of the present invention whereby, the use of an elastic device held in the hands is able to provide benefit in the exercise and strengthening of the arm muscles. The present disclosure distinguishes over the prior art providing heretofore unknown advantages as described in the following summary.